My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by mayalucille
Summary: You don't know what you had until it's gone. Sho watches Kyoko fall in love. RenxKyoko, one-sided ShoxKyoko


_When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close_

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

_My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend; Reliant K_

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

To the public eye, Fuwa Sho had everything—looks, talent, money, fangirls. Women literally worshipped the ground her walked on. It seemed, to the media, that he could have any women he wanted.

(But they didn't know)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fuwa Sho lethargically flipped the channels on his large, HD plasma TV.

"_Oh, Keisuke-sensei, I can't deny it! I love you with my whole—_

Flip.

"_Snuggies are the perfect gift for any occa—_

Flip.

"_In recent news, the British Prime Minister, Gordon Brown—_

Flip.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Tsuruga Ren is off the market. He was just spotted with Mogami—_

Sho's thumb froze on the remote. "What?"

Sho listened intently to the surprising—heartbreaking—news. Kyoko, his Kyoko, was in love.

(He was too late)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three months later, the musician ran into them on a date. They didn't know he was there, at first. The three of them were in a secluded park that Sho frequented to get inspiration.

Apparently, the happy couple liked the privacy as well.

They were walking on the rocky path, hands intertwined annoyingly. He gave her that disgusting lovey-dovey look and she smiled like she was the happiest person on earth.

A sudden jealousy overtook the blonde-haired man. Where had his number one position in her heart gone? She was supposed to hate him—to think about him, to obsess about him, more than anyone else.

He scowled. He wanted Tsuruga Ren to feel what he felt; he wanted Ren to know what it felt like to watch the woman you loved become so engaged in another man that she forgot you existed.

He didn't care if she hated him—he just wanted her to think about him instead of that know-it-all actor. Sho smirked and stepped out from behind the bushes.

Ren noticed him first.

The older man freezed up and tightened his grip on his girlfriend's hand—like he was afraid she would leave. The singer's smirk grew.

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Kyoko averted her eyes from the flower she was previously looking at. Her dark eyes met his lighter ones.

"So, you couldn't beat me with your own talent and decided to sleep your way up to stardom like a common whore?"

Ren's eyes flashed murderously and something like a growl made its way out of this throat.

Sho watched Kyoko intently. There was no outburst, no obsession. She merely rolled her eyes and tugged Ren along.

"He's just trying to taunt me and get me riled up. Don't listen to him; he doesn't matter to me. The only man's opinion I care about is yours."

They shared a loving smile and walked past him like he didn't exist.

(He felt a stab of pain when he realized that he had done the same thing to her)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sho avoided watching his once-adored TV. No matter what he watched, it reminded him of what her lost. Or, better yet, he saw images of them—together, as always.

His songs had taken a very depressed tone and he was starting to lose his audience. Luckily, he mused, his money was invested well. Even if his career tanked, he had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life.

He would rather have Kyoko.

(But unfortunately, the diamond ring on her finger told him she would never again be his)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sho went to their wedding. It was beautiful, and Kyoko looked like the princess she always wanted to be. Tsuruga looked like he was the happiest man on earth.

He hated being jealous—but he mostly hated his pride. He refused to embarrass himself by professing his love for her and begging for her forgiveness.

He knew he'd never win, anyways.

So he settled for a mumbled congratulations/apology and quickly left the blissful event.

(He wished, for the millionth time, that he had stayed in Kyoto with the Kyoko who only looked at him)

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long for this one! School's a bitch. I'll try to write another one soon, but please have patience.**

**But reviews do help speed me along. Anonymous reviews accepted ^^**

**Hugs,**

**Maya**


End file.
